


Despite All Evidence to the Contrary

by Tierfal



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost noon, and surely someone will be looking for them soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite All Evidence to the Contrary

Merlin would like to know how anyone who is willing to test every single would-be knight of Camelot, personally, in hand-to-hand combat, can possibly be so lazy.

It's almost noon, and surely someone will be looking for them soon, and Merlin is stumping around the room attempting to find his shirt, which happens to be hiding incredibly effectively, and Arthur is just _lying_ there, one arm under the pillow, his other hand toying with the hem of the sheet.

_Lying there watching him_, Merlin should say. _With that funny look he gets, like everything's going to be okay despite itself, despite all evidence to the contrary._

Merlin stops, and sighs, and smiles at him, just a little.

He finds Arthur's tunic on the floor and brings it over to the bed.

"They're going to be after us any minute," Merlin says, "_Sire_."

Arthur hooks the back of his neck with one calloused hand and hauls him in.

"It's nothing we can't handle," he replies, "_Merlin_."


End file.
